Reel consoles have been used for many, many years in garages and the like for containing hoses and dispensing implements for motor oil, grease and the like. Such consoles have typically been mounted overhead and had retractable reels which contained the length of hoses thereon which could be withdrawn as desired by an operator.
While such devices have served well over the years, with the recent proliferation of fast lubrication operations, there has been an increased desired in the industry to cut the cost of such consoles, particularly through elimination of the relatively expensive and maintenance requiring reel mechanism.
While it has been proposed to place a reel-less console parallel to the front end of the garage bay (the front being where the front end of the car resides as it travels through the bay), such devices have proved less than satisfactory due to the fact that in servicing cars on either side of the device, the hoses for the various fluids and materials being dispensed inevitably become crossed and can become tangled.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a dispense console which is easily and inexpensively installed and yet which is efficient in use in installation.